How To Have Fun Back In 1878
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: This worrying personality of Tenka, he was so accustomed to it. This part of him had never changed, for as long as he could remember. A Donten ni Warau fanfiction. Tenka x Shirasu Smut!


Day 4!

* * *

Why did he, the tenth head of the Fuuma clan, a man army by himself, one of the best if not the best ninja of his clan, have to do this kind of thing?… No. More exactly, why did he, a _man_ , have to do that?

"Tenka," Lying on his right side on his futon, head resting in a hand, Shirasu Kinjou glared at the dark haired man. "How long are you going to have me doing this?"

Tenka was sitting cross-legged only two or three meters away from him, a sketchbook cradled on his lap and a charcoal in his hand. The white haired man could see him scribbling on the paper, from time to time looking up at him, and then going back to scribbling again. This is a hobby Tenka had devoted himself to for those past few days, and Shirasu was glad his friend had found a new way to entertain himself. However, there was a little particularity in his artistic interests: everything he was drawing was all but porn. Naked young girls with unrealistic attributes, men and women fornicating in all possible positions, or groups partying in orgies of food and flesh… lately that was more or less everything the fourteenth leader of the Kumou clan was portraying. Well, it didn't bother Shirasu that much. As long as he didn't scatter his sketchbooks everywhere in the house for the younger (and more innocent) brothers to see them, the white haired man could care less about what the dark haired one was drawing.

Until that day when Tenka came to him with a new ridiculous idea: having him, Kinjou Shirasu, as the model for his new portrait. "Hey, by portrait, you mean those drawings you're doing every day?" While serving his evening tea, Shirasu asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, what else?" A Tenka full of confidence replied.

"You've lost your mind."

"No, I haven't!"

"It wasn't a question."

"No, no. Wait, Shirasu." He bowed before the white haired man. "You don't get in what trouble I am, right now. I really need your help, so at least, please listen!"

Putting back his cup of tea, Shirasu sighed. He already knew he would regret listening to Tenka, still he did. "Alright. Tell me."

The dark haired man then began his tirade. It started with some sordid story about him visiting a brothel then another to find some different and more refreshing model (the work could wait, that was his precious quest, his odyssey, and no one should hinder his march), but he had to admit he had already depleted their content. "You see, they're all gorgeous, but… well. They're kind of boring to me." He went up hill and down dale, rejecting one cute girl after another. That's when an idea popped in his mind: maybe the Japanese type was the one he got tired of. Maybe a _gaijin_ would be better, for once? This idea pleased him. He could already imagine himself drawing long and curly blond hair falling on a generous and delightful body, and all the small details that were going with it… Yes, but where to find his blond pinup? Once again, Tenka was at a dead end. He went home, heartsick, and, skipping his dinner, he waited for Shirasu to bring him tea in his bedroom.

"This doesn't explain why you finally chose me." The white haired man interrupted the disappointing story by rising his free hand. It was late in the night and he wanted to go to bed.

"That's because…" Tenka whined like a kid. "It almost came up in my face. Your white silvery hair! And your fair skin! And your almond shaped eyes and purple irises! Even a blond pinup can't compete with that!"

Shirasu got up. "I'm going to sleep."

"Please! Shirasu!" Tenka clutched at his hand. "Don't let me down! Just one sketch and I'll leave you alone after! it won't even take long. Half an hour at most. Pretty please?"

It looked like Tenka really wanted that stupid portrait, Shirasu pondered. At long last, he exhaled with surrender. "Just once, and you won't be pestering me about it anymore?"

"Yes."

"And I won't pose naked?"

"Of course not."

"… Then I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" Tenka practically jumped at his neck. "You don't know what this means to me."

Pulling the dark haired man off, Shirasu said, "So… What am I supposed to do now?"

"Oh, not much." Tenka beamed. "Just lie there. Ah! I almost forgot! I'll have you wear this for the sketch…"

So that's basically how Shirasu ended up lying in his friend's bed in an expensive silken kimono falling off his shoulders, and half open on his chest, thus giving the illusion only of womanhood to the spectator. He had removed his usual hairband, and now the white and wavy hair was falling graciously, concealing half of his delicate features which seemed more gorgeous than usual in the flickering candlelight. In that position – the head slightly tilted in order to expose a thin and pallid throat, hips swiveled to indicate the alluring curve of his waist, and slender legs sticking out from the hem of the garment, whose vibrant and colorful adornment was contradicting severely with the snowy character – even Shirasu with his somewhat manly built could pass as a woman's.

"You said it wouldn't take more than thirty minutes." The white haired beauty reprimanded the artist. "And I've been lying here for an hour now."

"Yeah… Well." Smiling, Tenka shrugged. "Adding details is the longest part, but it's the last one so can you put up with it a little longer?"

"Mmh."

The dark haired man went back to his drawing. Silenced filled the bedroom again, leaving Shirasu with nothing else but his thoughts.

It was weird to have Tenka staring at him for that long. Shirasu had been living with the Kumou brothers for many years already, growing up with them, sharing the intimacy of their family, but it obviously was the first time he got into such an awkward situation. It's not as though he was used to act as model for portraits, on top of everything for _that_ kind of drawing… Suddenly realizing how lewd the sight he was giving to Tenka was, even if they were both men, he blushed faintly.

"Is something wrong?" The latter asked.

"No. It's nothing." The white haired man averted his eyes. "Hurry up and finish your drawing. My elbow is growing numb."

"That won't do! Don't look away." Tenka reprimanded him.

Rising a little from his spot, Shirasu unconsciously brought a hand to his face, as though he was trying to conceal it. "You said you were almost done. So why do I still have to look at you?"

"I told you, don't." Tenka had got on his feet and walked to Shirasu. Crouching before the white haired man, he kindly tugged the latter's hand away. "The portrait is nearly over, so it would be a shame to stop it now... Ah?"

"What?"

Tenka's wide open eyes were fixing worryingly the white haired man. He cupped Shirasu's face in his hands. "Your ears, they're very red."

"Huh?"

"Now I look closer, your whole face is flushed red. Are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" Tenka placed the back of his hand on Shirasu's forehead. "You don't have a fever. That's good."

"I tell you, I'm fine." Placing his hands above Tenka's, the white haired man assured with a gentle smile. This worrying personality of Tenka, he was so accustomed to it. This part of him had never changed, for as long as he could remember. "Please, go back finishing your portrait. Everything is alright."

Still worried, the other man replied, "Are you sure? You don't have to push yourself."

"No, I just don't want you to nag about it later." Shirasu caught the sight of the sketchbook that had slipped from Tenka's lap earlier, when the man went to him. "There, you let your precious book falling on the ground. You should take more care of your belongings, Tenka…" Shirasu stretched to reach for the sketchbook. However, as he did, and since the other man had been crouching too close to him, his elbow unexpectedly grazed at the dark haired man's groin.

It was rock hard.

"Tenka?..."

"Aah." Said man briskly drew backward. He shook frantically his head, an embarrassed expression on his face, as he mumble. "That's not what you think! That's absolutely not what you think it is! Well, yes, maybe it is… buuut! You know, tonight you look so beautiful and appealing, even if I didn't want to think about it, it just… the thought just crossed my mind, but I swear it's the first time! No, not exactly that… I mean, when I'm _drawing_ , sometimes, it can happen. But with you, it truly is the first time I see you that way."

"Tenka… you're turned on by those sorts of things?" Shirasu inquired, rather unbelievingly.

"Ah… Yes." Downbeat, the dark haired man replied.

"I see… So right now, do you want to do it with me?"

"Yes… I mean, _no_!" Tenka added hurriedly.

"I don't mind it, though…"

Tenka's eyes grew as wide as a horse's eyes. His jaw dropped and his voice came out strangely high pitched as he asked, "Ah?"

"I said, I don't mind... Doing it with you. But if you don't feel comfortable about it, just forget it -"

"I didn't say that!" Tenka almost roared, then with a quieter tone, "I just… didn't know… Uhm… That you… How to say it?... Well, you know."

"I can have sex with a man, if that's what you're worried about." Very calmly, Shirasu answered. He lay back on the bed, taking his former position again, but this time the white haired man paid attention to properly bend his legs aside. And still very calmly, he lifted up the kimono so that now Tenka could set eyes on a pallid, peach shaped ass.

Slowly, Shirasu's fingers slid along the soft and cold cheeks. They then parted them away to reveal the pink and puckered ring of muscles – the white haired man's entrance. First feeling the twitching under the tip of his fingers, he experimentally dipped the middle finger inside. It felt tight there: he hadn't done this kind of thing for a long time. The finger started moving in circles, gradually stretching the hot tunnel, and going deeper and deeper as it began thrusting in and out, at first slowly, and then faster when his body finally recalled the feeling of being penetrated.

Shirasu's breath was growing heavy. Little by little, he felt heat and excitation pooling in his belly, overflowing his limbs and making his skin more and more sensitive. Soon, he was moaning in hunger. Soon, having only one finger fucking him wasn't enough anymore. Shirasu added a second one inside, and in the same time with his other hand he pinched at a plump nipple.

"Aa…" He whimpered tantalizingly; the fingers just brushed his prostate. It made his whole body shiver and crave for more of that sensation. More of it… "Aan… Tenka… You can put it in… Nnh… Tenka…!"

Tenka didn't move an inch. He just remained there, motionless, staring stupidly at Shirasu who was growing more and more frustrated by every second. It's not as if he didn't want to do it: the obvious bulge at the level of his groin was speaking volumes on how the dark haired man needed release as well. So why didn't he come to him?

"Tenka!" Shirasu cried in despair. "Come here… Ah… and put your dick in me already!"

As though that unusual show of vulgarity had just stirred Tenka from his slumber, the latter drew closer to Shirasu, pulling a hard and leaking cock into view, before leaning before the white haired man's hole. Shirasu had pulled his fingers out, letting Tenka see the awaiting and oh so promising entrance. Without saying a word, he buried himself all the way in, leaving Shirasu on the edge of madness.

"Tenka!... Ah… So big…" He whined. He hadn't expected Tenka's manhood to be so imposing. It was painfully stretching his insides, and making him regret his previous haste. Shirasu was shaking uncontrollably, his hands gripping hard at the sheets beneath him, his face completely concealed by them as a result that couldn't see all the concern and guilt on Tenka's features.

"I'm sorry, Shirasu." He said while kissing the other man's neck, one kiss after the other moving to Shirasu's bare shoulder. "I'm sorry. I won't move, okay? I won't move until you tell me I can."

Few seconds went by like this, Tenka kissing eagerly the sweet and smooth skin of the white haired man that wasn't obscured by his clothes, and Shirasu, trying to get used to the appendage invading his hole. It was burning inside of him, and throbbing hellishly, as though the dark haired man was doing his best to restrain himself from moving.

"Tenka…" Shirasu finally spoke. "Does it hurt you?"

Said man grinned at him, although it was a tad forced grin. "Hey, hey, I should be the one asking that."

"I don't want it to hurt you. Just move"

Shirasu was aware of the fact Tenka couldn't take it anymore. He wanted the other man to feel good as well. Lifting his upper body up, Shirasu hooked an arm around Tenka's neck and let the latter bit at his collarbone as he started rocking slowly against him.

"Mn-Aa…" Feeling Tenka's hot breath on his chest, Shirasu panted, his eyes locked on the ceiling.

This felt so alien, this situation, this man holding him close to him and caressing his wavy locks, what they were doing. As if he was daydreaming. The hotness of Tenka's erect member sliding in an out of him was matching perfectly the warmth coming from his body, and the pain that was stinging him few minutes ago was slowly but surely replaced by another kind of aching – this one sweeter, more intense, more pleasant, bit by bit blurring his vision.

"Tenka… There… Aah… That's my good spot…. Do it harder there… Aan!"

Tenka's shoving was getting faster. His balls were hitting hard on Shirasu's butt, eliciting a flesh slapping sound that would only arouse the white haired man more. They were both panting and moaning raggedly, beads of sweat shining on both their skin, body temperature rising higher and higher with every thrust, and arousal building up in their nether parts. Shirasu could feel Tenka's precum pouring in him and making his motions more slippery than before. Only the idea of having the other man's semen filling him to the rim, flooding his hole and spilling on his body was making Shirasu's erection twitch and grow harder. He reached down to pleasure himself but was stopped by Tenka who parted his legs apart to slide one knee between them. When he put his cock back inside the white haired man, it slipped so deep inside Shirasu almost squeaked.

"You're welcome." Smirking, Tenka said while hammering his ass fast and hard, every time accurately hitting on Shirasu's bundle of nerves.

"Tenka… So good… Ah! Aah! So good… Mnh…" Shirasu writhed beneath him. It looked like he was losing his mind. He was trying to look for a support, anything to counterbalance Tenka's wild pounding, but it was useless. Everything he could do was abandoning himself in the pleasure. Was he crying at that moment? He couldn't say anymore. Could the kids hear his screaming? He didn't care anymore. "Tenka… I'm… ngh… I'm…"

"Yeah, I know it…" Tenka grunted. "I'm about to come too…"

Tenka's shape had slightly changed; it was bigger and could barely go out anymore. Three or four thrusts later, Tenka arched his back and, with an animal-like groan, he came inside Shirasu. It didn't take more for the latter to explode and climax all over the silken kimono. What happened later, what had become of the portrait, he didn't know anymore since he fell asleep right after.

 **THE END**


End file.
